


Freckles

by wnnabe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wnnabe/pseuds/wnnabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean has a nightmare so he counts Marco's freckles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freckles

The air feels tight around Jean and it’s probably because he was suddenly startled from his sleep with the dreadful thought that Marco was gone. With his breathing heavy, Jean slowly looked to his side; Marco was still there. Nothing happened to him. He didn’t get killed in any traumatic accident. It was only a dream. No, it wasn’t a dream. It was a nightmare. There’s nothing happy about a world where Marco isn’t with Jean. 

Jean had thought he lost him but it was only a nightmare but that thought, no, even the thought alone is something he couldn’t handle. 

It wasn't real. There is nothing to worry about, Marco isn't gone forever. He's still on Jean's side.

Marco laid there, beside him. He's sleeping peacefully and a soft sigh escapes Jean's lips. It was as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders but once he knew Marco was okay, nothing else mattered. Everything made sense and everything will always be perfectly fine, as long as Jean knew Marco was on his side.

He smiled, knowing very well Marco was sleeping peacefully, but now, Jean found himself having trouble falling back to sleep. The moonlight shined through the window curtains, illuminating Marco's body just enough for him to make out his freckles. He breathed softly and Jean admired how calm he looked. It was almost an envious scene to watch someone sleep so peacefully when Jean wasn't completely peaceful himself.

”Maybe I'll fall asleep if I count the freckles," he mumbled to himself. It was such a stupid idea but Jean thought to himself that it didn’t hurt to try.

His fingers pointed at each freckles, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he counted them.

"1, 2, 3, 4..." he continued to count, a yawn escaping his lips, but he was a very persistent person and wanted to count each freckles on him. "Only twenty-three freckles on his face, huh?" he muttered to himself. 

His eyes wandered to his neck, a few there, and he went on with his counting. He wasn't tired quite yet. He was so focused on finding all the freckles that covered Marco's body, he mindlessly lifted his shirt, pulling it over his head. He didn't even notice when Marco shifted uncomfortably in his sleep.

Jean was stubborn and wanted to find all the blemishes on his body.

"How many does he have?" he asked himself, as he reached to fifty freckles. His eyes began to droop low, but being as stubborn as he was, he shook his head, attempting to count more but his body gave out on him and he was fast asleep once again.

~*~

The sun shined through the window, stirring Marco from his sleep. His eyes still closed, he tried to get out of bed but a weight around his body stopped him. His eyes shot open, trying to figure out what exactly was holding him down.

"Jean," he whispered, but soon a blush crept across his cheeks when he realized Jean was holding him closely around his waist, his face resting on his chest. Marco's shirt was off, but why? What happened while he was asleep? Was he that much of a heavy sleeper he didn't even know his shirt was taken off?

"Jean," he called a little louder, not wanting to startle him. His hand slowly rubbed his back, trying to wake him from his sleep. "Jean, Jean, time to wake up," his tone hush.

Mumbling in his sleep, he replied, "121."

Marco, completely confused, woke Jean up.

"What do you mean, 121?" Marco asked.

Jean rubbed the sleep from his eyes, unaware of their sleeping positions. He yawned, replying, "121 freckles. That's how many I counted." he sleepily grinned, proud of how many he was able to count before drifting to sleep.

Jean didn't really want to talk, just sleep some more. He rolled over, pulling the blanket more over his body as left Marco's embrace, trying to fall asleep again, but Marco wanted to know why Jean counted his freckles.

"Hey, no, I'm curious. Why did you count my freckles?" Marco sat up, looking at Jean, who was facing the wall away from him.

"Couldn't sleep," he answered, more into the pillow then Marco. Marco couldn't catch what he said, he leaned in, hovering over his shoulder, asking again what he said. A yawn escaped Jean’s lips again, "Couldn't sleep, I said. You have a lot of freckles."

It was so unlike Jean to be so calm and kind but in moments like this, Marco admired it. He smiled, sitting up again.

Marco patted his shoulder, telling Jean they had to get up for work. Jean wanted to put up a fight but he knew they had to work so he got up.

A smile crossed his face. He was thankful for having someone like Marco in his life. He wouldn't know who he'd be without the constant support he got from him. He probably wouldn't be the person he is now and he can't possibly imagine who he would be without Marco.

He wouldn't ask for another life if Marco wasn't there. He just needs the one he has now and it was enough for him.

**Author's Note:**

> cheesy title is cheesy??????
> 
> besides that, thank u for reading this little ficlet <3333
> 
> story inspired by http://jeanlubipieguski.tumblr.com/post/111102611514/


End file.
